The Island of Sodor (Universal Orlando Resort)
The Island of Sodor is an "island" in Universal's Islands of Adventure at Universal Orlando Resort. It will be built using backstage space behind both the park and next-door Universal Studios Florida (some backstage room will be used for a restoration of Nickelodeon Studios), and will be the second complete Thomas-themed theme park in America. Info Starting with a ride from Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, or the Hogwarts Express to and from Knapford Station or Kings Cross at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios Florida, the Universal Sodor is a bustling town featuring real trains, attractions, a gift shop, and a station-side bakery, among other things. Rides and attractions * Knapford Station: This central station is one of two entrances to the Island, and is also the largest building in the area. It acts as a real station for people coming in by train, as well as the starting point for the Talk and Ride with Thomas & Friends attraction (see below). It houses three things: a waiting area, the Sodor Goods store, and the Sodor Bakery. * Talk and Ride with Thomas & Friends: Beginning at Knapford Station or Wellsworth Station, riders can come on board for an interactive adventure around the Island with the members of the Steam Team and Bertie as they take them on a on-ground tour of said area around the rails and roads of Sodor. During certain parts, the engines and bus will speak to the riders onboard in the coaches or inside him (Bertie), adding more interactivity to the experience. * Blue Mountain Quarry: This narrow-gauge line runs around the Skarloey Railway, the Blue Mountain Quarry (hence the attraction's name), and the Ulfstead Castle area of the Talk and Ride railway line. As riders are inside the slate trucks and coaches being pulled by Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, and Millie, the engines will speak to them, and other interactive elements such as biffs and bumps, water getting poured onto the riders by a large barrel, and Owen and Merrick also follow. * [[Thomas & Friends: A Grand Adventure|'Thomas & Friends: A Grand Adventure']]: This elaborately-detailed dark ride takes riders on an adventure throughout Sodor, as they race with Bertie, fly with Harold, become a runaway, and make it to a party at Ulfstead Castle. * Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster: This family coaster races through a forest, half of the Arlesdale Railway Line, and alongside the Talk and Ride attraction. * Arlesdale Railway: Similar to the two attractions above, riders can hop on board coaches and trucks pulled by Mike, Rex, or Bert and watch as they speak to them, ballast dust spreads toward them, and the Talk and Ride engines and the Troublesome Trucks puff and thunder past them. * Cranky's Crane Drop: Similar to a freefall, this ride takes riders on the end of Cranky's hook as he lifts them in a crate......and then sends them bouncing up and down over Sodor. * Harold's Heli-Tours: This spinner lifts riders up into the air and over Sodor inside Harold, letting them look at the different attractions and scenery. * Jack's Driving School: This go-kart-style attraction puts riders in control of Jack, Alfie, Max, Monty, Oliver The Excavator, and Kelly as they roll around a construction site, putting their machine's use in action at points. * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour: An aerial tour above the Island provided by Winston, the Fat Controller's track inspection car. * Toby's Tram Express: A spinner featuring none other than Toby. * Diesel Derby: This electric railway rambles through the forest, half of the countryside, and alongside the Talk and Ride attraction as Diesel 10, Diesel, Mavis, Daisy, BoCo, Paxton, Sidney, Iron 'Arry, and Iron Bert take people for rides along the Dieselworks and the aforementioned areas. * Bertie the Bus: This flat ride is a Crazy Bus version of Bertie, and moves around like a Ferris wheel, giving riders a not-high, not-low view of the Island. Category:Locations